undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Maison de Sans et Papyrus
La Maison de Sans et Papyrus est située à Couveneige. La maison est décorée avec des décors de Noël et elle n'est accessible que lorsque le protagoniste est ami(e) avec Papyrus. Vers la gauche se trouve la boîte aux lettres de Sans, qui est pleine de lettres poubelles, et la boîte aux lettres vide de Papyrus. Undyne peut être vue plus tard traîner avec Papyrus devant sa maison après avoir été également ami/amie avec elle dans la Route Pacifiste. Premier Étage Le premier étage de la maison contient un salon et une cuisine. Le salon possède une télévision qui montre uniquement les émissions de Mettaton. Le caillou de compagnie de Sans couvert de vermicelles, une chaussette sale appartenant à Sans avec une série de penses-bêtes à côté où Papyrus demande à Sans de la ramasser, un vieux canapé qui donne au protagoniste de la monnaie si il/elle vérifie, et un livre de blagues qui contient un livre de physique quantique avec un autre livre de blagues qui contient également un livre de physique quantique; mais le protagoniste s'arrête à là. La cuisine contient une cuisinière avec une tarte vide, une poubelle, un grand évier, et un réfrigérateur qui contient des "spaghettis" de marque sur le côté et de l'autre un sachet de chips. Dog Shrine Le Dog Shrine est une zone exclusive aux versions PlayStation 4 et PlayStation Vita du jeu qui contient un sanctuaire pour le Chien Pénible. Il est accessible en entrant dans l'évier de la cuisine. Le protagoniste peut faire un don d'or au sanctuaire, 1 PO à la fois. En atteignant chaque seuil de don, un nouvel objet est ajouté ou le sanctuaire est amélioré, et le joueur reçoit un trophée. Second Étage Le second étage de la maison contient une peinture d'un os cartoonesque et deux portes appartenant à la chambre de Papyrus et de Sans. La porte de Papyrus contient des étiquettes avec écrit (PAS DE FILLE AUTORISÉE!), (PAS DE GARÇON AUTORISÉ!) ET (PAPYRUS AUTORISÉ.). La porte de la chambre de Sans a des flammes multicolores sous la porte qui ne blesse pas le protagoniste s'il/elle marche dessus. Chambre de Papyrus La Chambre de Papyrus '''est là où le protagoniste deviendra ami/amie avec lui. Sa chambre contient un lit en forme de voiture, des figurines d'actions, un drapeau pirate, un étagère à livres avec des créations de puzzles complexes et des livres pour enfants, un ordinateur qui est connecté à un réseau social, une boîte remplie d'os et un placard avec des vêtements soigneusement accrochés. Chambre de Sans '''La chambre de Sans est débloquée dans une Pacifiste Route en écoutant Sans lors du Couloir Final expliquant ce qu'est EXP et LOVE, il faut ensuite relancer sa sauvegarde. Cela peut également se produire en complétant une Route Neutre une fois et ensuite retourner dans la zone dans une nouvelle partie. Une fois que l'une de ces méthodes est faite, Sans va remarquer que le protagoniste a déjà entendu son discours et lui donne en échange un code secret, puis un autre, qui sera relevé à chaque lancement de partie. Une fois que tout cela soit accompli, Sans donnera au protagoniste la clé menant à sa chambre, qui sera mystérieusement apparue sur son porte clé. Quand le protagoniste entre pour la première fois, il/elle marche dans ce qui semble être une zone vide. Après avoir suffisamment marché, Papyrus allumera la lumière de la chambre et dira au protagoniste qu'il/elle était en train d'utiliser le tapis roulant dans le noir. La chambre de Sans est très sale, elle contient une tornade de déchets, un tapis roulant non utilisé avec une note marqué "truth is that you got owned, nerd.....(la vérité est que tu es égocentrique, le geek.....) "'', une pile de chaussettes sales, un matelas usé avec des feuilles groupées en boule par dessus, un oreiller sans taie, une lettre de remerciement adressée au Père Noël, une lampe avec une lampe de poche qui n'a plus de batterie qui est collée sous la lampe, et un tiroir avec une Clé en Argent, des vêtements et un trombone à l'intérieur. Le Hangar de Papyrus '''Le Hangar de Papyrus', aussi connue comme la zone de capture, la maison du chien, la salle des invités, ou le garage de Papyrus et Sans, est un petit hangar localisé à droite de la maison de Papyrus et de Sans. C'est ici que le protagoniste est piégé si il/elle a perdu le combat contre Papyrus et se fait capturer par ce dernier. Les conditions du hangar changent légèrement à chaque fois que le protagoniste perd contre Papyrus. Le hangar commence avec un bol de nourritures séchées, un jouet pour chien et un lit trop petit pour dormir dessus. Il y a une note disant DÉSOLÉ, JE T'AI ENFERMÉ DANS LA SALLE DES INVITÉS JUSQU’À CE QU'UNDYNE ARRIVE. SOIS LIBRE DE TE SENTIR COMME CHEZ TOI!! RAFRAÎCHISSEMENT ET ACCOMMODATIONS SONT A TA DISPOSITION. -NYEHTEMENT VOTRE, PAPYRUS."'' L'espacement entre les barres du hangar est trop large, tout comme celle du pont à la Forêt de Couveneige, ainsi le protagoniste peut facilement s'échapper. Lorsque le protagoniste perd une deuxième fois, il y'a un hot dog coupé dans le bol de croquette et la note a été changée en : "''S'IL TE PLAÎT DEMANDE AVANT DE T’ÉCHAPPER !!! QUAND TU ÉTAIS PARTI/PARTIE J'ÉTAIS MORT D’INQUIÉTUDE !!! -LÉGÈREMENT SUR L'OS, PAPYRUS."'' Si le protagoniste perd une troisième fois, la note de Papyrus dira simplement :"SI TU CHERCHES UN ENDROIT O''Ù HABITER.... DEMANDE !!! TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE ME COMBATTRE ! -TON HÔTE, PAPYRUS." Le mot "Bonetrousled" dans la seconde note et une référence à la musique jouée lors du combat contre Papyrus, Bonetrousle. Après avoir perdu trois fois contre Papyrus, dès que le protagoniste le rencontrera, il lui donnera la possibilité d'arrêter le combat car il commence à être fatigué de capturer le protagoniste. Accepter son offre finira par un dialogue post-combat comme si le protagoniste l'avait combattu en l'épargnant. Si le protagoniste a un accès à la salle en piratant les fichiers de sauvegarde, la note sera lu par "QUOI!? C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !". L'atelier de Sans L'atelier de Sans est localisé dans le sous-sol de la maison. Il peut être trouvé derrière la maison et ne peut s'ouvrir qu'en obtenant la Clé en Argent dans la chambre de Sans. L'atelier a quatre tiroirs. Deux d'entre eux contient les plans d'une machine écrites avec d'étrange symboles qui pourraient être les Wingdings. Le tiroir suivant contient un badge, et le dernier tiroir contient un album de photos avec Sans et beaucoup de personnes que le protagoniste ne reconnaît pas. Si le jeu a été complété par n'importe quelle Fin, une autre photo montrera le protagoniste, Sans et tout les autres amis du protagoniste. Il y a aussi une carte avec un dessin mal dessiné de trois personnes souriants avec les mots "don't forget (n'oublie pas) ". Un patch du jeu a changé le texte très rapidement.(There's a photo album inside the drawer.) (There are photos of... Huh?) (A card is sticking out from the back flap of the binder.) (It's a poorly drawn picture of three smiling people.) (Written on it...) "don't forget." - First drawer, Sans's workshop En bas à droite du coin de la salle, se trouve une étrange machine couverte qui semble être cassée. Détails * À l'intérieur du sac poubelle dans la poubelle se trouve un lieu que le protagoniste est libre de visiter appelée "Trashy". * Aucune musique n'est jouée dans la chambre de Papyrus, même à la fin de la True Pacifist où la musique "Reunited" est jouée dans toute les salles. * Bien qu'il semble avoir un balcon à droite de la maison, il n'y a aucun moyen d'y accéder. * Quand le protagoniste visite la maison de Papyrus pour la première fois, juste avant le rendez-vous, marcher de manière continue dedans et dehors de la cuisine de Papyrus lui fera marcher rapidement de gauche à droite (comme Papyrus suit le protagoniste dans la cuisine lorsqu'il/elle rentre), il revient ensuite là où il était lorsque le protagoniste sort. Éventuellement, un son de tintement sera entendu à chaque fois que le protagoniste change de salle, conduisant à un son "d'achèvement" différent. Si le protagoniste parle à Papyrus après le bruit d'achèvement, il mentionnera qu'il ne peut pas sentir ses jambes, ce qui signifie qu'il est un grand hôte; si le protagoniste arrête avant ça, il dira à la place qu'être un grand hôte est un grand travail. * Regarder la boîte au lettre lorsqu'il est à côté lui fera dire "MERCI D'AVOIR REGARDÉ MA BOITE AUX LETTRES POUR MOI... NON ATTENDS, C'EST BIZARRE." Regarder une deuxième lui fera dire "ARRÊTE DE REGARDER MA BOÎTE AUX LETTRES VIDE, C'EST MON VIDE A MOI, PAS LE TIEN''". ''Regarder la boîte lorsque le protagoniste tient la Lettre d'Undyne donnera un dialogue différent. * Le Chien Pénible apparaît rarement dans la tornade autonome des ordures dans la chambre de Sans. Références de:Papyrus' und Sans' Haus en:Papyrus and Sans's House es:Sans and Papyrus' House ja:SansとPapyrusの家 pl:Dom Sansa i Papyrusa pt-br:Casa de Sans e Papyrus ru:Дом Папируса и Санса uk:Будинок Папіруса і Санса zh:骷髏之家 Catégorie:Couveneige